Sent Him to Heaven
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: He had always told Mitchie that he'd be there for her, to catch her when she fell, to stand by her through all the tough times. Even if saving her sent him to heaven. Smitchie.


The room is silent, the only sound coming from the ticking clock hanging up on the cream colored wall. Everyone else is gone, having broken for lunch.

Mitchie can't think of food though. Not now. Her stomach growls, but she can't bear to leave, much less hold down a whole meal.

She sits beside the coffin, tracing the gold designs engraved into the smooth, ivory surface. The casket is open, exposing the young man's corpse. His hands are clasped, the rosary beads laced through his pale fingers. The calloused fingers that had strummed a guitar so many times before, playing Mitchie her favorite song over and over again.

He looks so peaceful and quiet, almost like he's just sleeping and will jump up at any second like his usual goofy self.

Mitchie swallows the lump that had begun to form in her throat, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She tries to bring her attention away from her dead boyfriend, instead staring at the brightly colored flowers decorating the casket.

She remembers her mother talking about death, saying that when a person died, their spirit moved on to heaven. The body lying beside her was just an empty shell, he was gone. It was slightly comforting to know that he was already up in heaven, watching over her, waiting for her to join him. Her own guardian angel.

Her eyes travel down his still, motionless body, a chill shooting down her spine as she takes in every little detail. The reality's finally set in. He's really dead, he's never coming back. Never again will he sing to her at night, never again will he wrap his strong, muscular arms around her petite frame, let her sob into his shoulder and stain his shirt with her tears. He's gone.

A tear slides down her cheek, followed by another. She's cried so much the past few days, she isn't sure why the tears are still streaming down her blotchy red cheeks. She wants to stop, but she can't.

She closes her eyes, unable to look any longer. Her fingernails dig into the palm of her hand, tiny pricks of blood dotting her flesh.

After what seems like an eternity, she opens her eyes again, wiping the salty tears away, a trail of black mascara running across her hand.

She stares into her lap, examining the pattern on her skirt as she absentmindedly twirls the diamond ring around her finger. It's much too big, but it's still perfect. It could have been cheap and from a vending machine and still have been perfect.

Nate had given it to her the night after the accident, when they were beyond the point of hoping any longer. He'd said that his brother hadn't really been sure what to do. After all, he'd never bought an engagement ring before. His statement had set off a whole new round of tears for Mitchie, the diamond ring sitting in it's velvety case too much for her to handle at that point.

He was incredible, and Mitchie didn't know what she'd done to receive such an amazing boyfriend.

He had always told Mitchie that he'd be there for her, to catch her when she fell, to stand by her through all the tough times.

Even if saving her sent him to heaven.

The painful scene replayed in Mitchie's mind for what seemed like the millionth time.

She stood frozen in the middle of the road, watching as the car sped closer. It felt like her feet were cemented into the ground, she was paralyzed as she waited for the vehicle to hit her and bring her to her death.

He bolted out from the sidewalk, sweeping her off her feet and pushing her out of the way, saving her and sacrificing himself, keeping his promise.

Everything after that was a blur, vague memories of blood and screaming ambulances filling Mitchie's head.

The scar and remaining bumps and bruises from her fall were constant reminders of that night, the night that had changed her life forever.

Mitchie allows herself to look up again, a quick glance at the clock reminding her that the others would be returning shortly. She has to stay strong for everyone else, let the numb feeling take over again. She'd save the rest of the tears for bedtime.

Her gaze drifts back over to the coffin, and she leans over, quickly pressing a cheek against his icy cold cheek.

"I love you so much. I'll never forget you, Shane. Thank you."

And with that she stands up, walking over to the door to greet the guests who had begun to trickle in.

*******

**So, what'd you think of that? I actually liked it (: Kinda based on the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If there are little grammar or spelling or past/present tense errors, I'm super sorry. My Microsoft Word trial ran out so I have to use Word Pad until I can go to the store and buy it.  
Reviews make me smile :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any related characters**


End file.
